1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve for animal watering tanks, having a colinear arrangement of a water supply sleeve which can be connected to the tank, which sleeve is provided with an annular valve seat; and a valve activating tube for the water supply, which tube supports a spring-biased valve body, which lifts away from the valve seat as a result of lateral deflection of the end of the tube remote from the sleeve by tipping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known valve of this type, which is closed by water pressure, the valve seat consists of a flat sealing ring attached to an inner shoulder of the sleeve. The narrow width of the sleeve determines the water flow rate, which is adjusted by the amount of deflection of the valve activating tube. This flow rate is usually insufficient, particularly with low water pressure, when occasionally unusable sleeve diameters are provided. In all cases, the valve body does not lift completely away from the valve seat, because it must be supported on the valve seat, so that water flow past the support point is not possible. The relative motion of the valve elements, which are subject to friction, leads to unnecessary wear.